


Lilac and Lily Dreams

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Weiszmura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Summary: Weiszmura hanahaki AU
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lilac and Lily Dreams

It was just another normal, uneventful day aboard the Edens Zero when Weisz first felt the unfamiliar tickle in his throat. 

It started off small, barely noticeable. However as he sat and ate breakfast with his friends and crew members, the urge to cough became almost unbearable.

He tried to swallow it down with food, water, anything, but the lingering urge to cough wouldn't leave. He didn't want to be rude and cough at the table, lest Sister berate him for it the rest of his life.

However he tried to push the sensation away, not thinking of it. That was at least until he felt his throat clench, something soft and cold crawling up his throat. He again tried to swallow it down, but it fought its way to the surface.

It tickled his throat, the taste of nectar overriding his senses. The thing in his throat crawled upwards, and without warning, Weisz shot up from his chair, a hand over his mouth as he sprinted out of the kitchen, to the confusion of his friends, all of them calling after him.

Weisz ignored their concerned shouts, running to his room as fast as he could. Door after door he passed, his room feeling farther and farther away as he began to feel fatigued and his legs began to give.

He couldn't hold whatever was in his throat anymore, and he dropped to his knees, grabbing the wall for support as he coughed and sputtered, watching through blurred vision as clumps of purple flowers fell from his mouth.

'What the fuck?' He thought, more tears clouding his eyes as the flowers tickled his throat.

He heard the oncoming footsteps of one of his crew members, but all he could focus on was the last clump of flowers falling out of his mouth, the air returning to his lungs.

Looking down, he saw the flowers clearer now. Clumps upon clumps of small purple lilacs, their petals bright and colorful. He picked up a clump in his hands, breathing heavily as he continued to stare.

"Weisz!! What happened?!" He heard a familiar voice shout with worry, the footsteps growing more rapid.

He looked up and over his shoulder, his lungs feeling tight as he watched Rebecca and Happy run up to him, both looking worried sick.

He tried to speak, but couldn't find the words, so he just closed his mouth. And as Rebecca ran up, she gasped as she caught sight of the flowers in his hands, her eyes growing big.

"You have the Hanahaki Disease?!" She exclaimed, looking completely and utterly shocked. The concern reflecting in her eyes grew tenfold, the look of horror painted on her face was an expression Weisz had never seen.

Weisz grunted, standing up and wiping his wet lips. His mind felt foggy, his chest tightening as he tried to keep steady.  
"What the hell is that?" He spoke angrily, his strength slowly returning to him as he stood.

Rebecca frowned, crossing her arms. Happy sat upon her head, his body shaking slightly as he stared wide eyed at Weisz.  
"It's a deadly disease that occurs when you fall in love with someone but they don't reciprocate your feelings. Flowers will grow in your lungs and slowly kill you until you either get them removed or the other person falls in love with you." Rebecca explained, her voice strained as she stared warily at Weisz.

Weisz blushed as she spoke, the image of the Edens Zero's 4th shining star popping into his head.   
'Fuck....Homura' His thoughts echoed in his head as her image flashed in his mind, her smile making his chest tighten once more.

The now recognizable tingle returned, and Weisz grunted as he pushed the thought of her away, the tickle retreating with the image of her.

Of course he had fallen in love with the most oblivious person in the cosmos.

Rebecca's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, her eyes down at her shoes.  
"So.....who is it?" She asked, looking up to meet Weisz's eyes.

He averted them, crossing his arms and scoffing.  
"It's none of your business. I'll just get these fucking flowers removed and move on with my life." 

Rebecca sucked in a breath, looking even more concerned now, her whole body tense.  
"Weisz, there's a catch though." She spoke, her voice trailing off.

Weisz looked back at her, narrowing his eyes.  
"It can't be worse than slowly killing myself with flowers can it?" He asked, his voice full of venom.

Rebecca flinched at his tone but sighed, knowing how frightened he must have been.  
"Well, for one thing it's a very dangerous procedure, but also if you do get them removed you'll have no memory of the person who caused the disease. Your feelings and memories of them will be completely erased." Rebecca explained.

The words hit Weisz like a truck. Causing Rebecca to wince, knowing what Weisz was thinking.

'Forget Homura?' His mind echoed back at him, his throat burning at the thought.

How could he do that? He felt a pain in his chest as the thoughts occurred to him, and he instinctively grabbed his chest, balling up his shirt in his hands.  
"Fuck." He spoke, his voice wavering. He didn't want to forget the violet haired swordswoman, even if it cost him his life. A feeling such as the one he felt for her was too special.

Rebecca only nodded.  
"So if it's someone on this ship...." She trailed, but Weisz stopped her.

"It's settled then, I won't get them removed." Weisz interrupted her, beginning to walk back to his room.

"You'll have to eventually, unless you can get Homura to love you back." Rebecca called, making Weisz stop in his tracks.

He turned his head, glaring.  
"How'd the hell you know it was her?" He asked, almost glaring.

Rebecca smiled sadly, shaking her head.  
"I can see it in your eyes." Is all she said before walking away, disappearing down the hall.

The next few hours were a blur for Weisz. Rebecca had blabbed to everyone, and they all tried to force him into surgery.

But Weisz refused. Every time someone mentioned the surgery, that same searing pain would return to his heart, and flowers would crawl up his throat as he thought about losing the love he had finally found after so many years of sadness.

Sister Ivry called him crazy, she screamed at him for what felt like forever after he refused. Hermit cried, and Homura. Homura just stared at him, heartbroken and teary eyed.

"Come on Weisz, please just do the surgery." Jinn spoke, and Weisz refused once again. 

Ever since Weisz had comforted Jinn in his sister’s time of need, the two had developed a sort of frenemies bond. They were always making fun of each other, but the genuine tone of Jinn's voice took Weisz back a bit.

However he still refused. 

Rebecca held Shiki as he cried, Kleene sat with her head in her hands, Laguna's hand on her back as she sobbed silently to herself.

"I'm going to bed." Weisz spoke, and before Sister Ivry could grab him and keep him there, trying to convince him to do the surgery, Witch stopped her, pulling her into her arms and hugging her tightly.

It felt like every hour that passed the more flowers he coughed up, each fit lasting longer than the last.

Sitting over his toilet, tears slipped from his eyes as the flowers grew thorns, blood staining the once pure purple lilacs.

Weisz groaned as the last of the flowers fell into the water, falling back onto the wall and holding his chest, his chest feeling as though it were about to rip itself apart.

He didn't feel like he'd last much longer, his feelings for the swordswoman only intensifying as he thought about her.

There were knocks at his door, and a small voice.  
"Weisz?" He heard, a lazy smile appearing on his face as he recognized the voice to be Homura's.

'This might be the last time I see her.' He thought, and despite it being a morbid thought, he laughed. Standing as best he could, Weisz dusted off his pants before exiting the bathroom and heading for his bedroom door.

He stumbled to the door, inputting his door key code and watching the door open swiftly, Homura standing in front of him with tear stained cheeks and disheveled hair.

"Hey..." he trailed, the stabbing pain in his chest getting worse as he saw the sadness reflected in her brown eyes.

Homura didn't respond, and Weisz smirked, walking away from his door and to his bed, plopping down on the floor and leaning against the steel bed frame.

Homura followed, sitting down next to Weisz and pulling up her legs, wrapping her arms around them. 

The automatic door closed, leaving the two in darkness, the thing illuminating the room was the light from the moon and stars outside Weisz's small window.

Homura sniffled, but Weisz kept his mouth shut, fighting back the flowers in his throat.

He wouldn't show her how sick he'd become, despite her probably knowing. If he knew his friends, and he did, he knew they were probably monitoring his vitals all day, watching his condition slowly get worse. 

"Sister Ivry says you don't have much time left." Homura spoke, looking down at her feet, her voice sounding not like her own.

Weisz let out a small laugh, nodding.  
"I assumed." 

Homura sniffled again, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her kimono.  
"Why won't you just do the surgery?" She asked, turning to look at him, looking desperately for an answer in his dark eyes.

Weisz turned his head to her, staring at her sad face. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading, and he coughed slightly as she stared at him.  
"I don't want to forget this feeling. I may be dying, but I haven't felt this alive since my mother passed away." Weisz explained, looking off and out his window.

He heard Homura begin to sob next to him. He cringed as she shook next to him.

"I don't want you to die." She spoke, her vocie muffled as violent sobs wracked her body.

Weisz cringed, listening and letting her cry. However soon her sobs turned to gaps for air, and the familiar sound of coughing.

Weisz's eyes went wide, and he turned to her quickly, watching in shock as Homura coughed up a bright yellow water lily.

Homura smiled sadly, turning to him. She shook her head, dropping the flower to the ground.  
"I wish I'd told you sooner." She spoke, her voice broken and scratchy.

The words bounced around his head, and before he knew it they made sense.

She'd been coughing up flowers even longer than he had. Flowers for him.

Weisz let out a curt breath as he felt his lungs filling up with air once more, the flowers inside him suddenly dying and wilting away, almost like they were never there at all.

"Homura...." He trailed, and she looked warily up at him.

He smiled brightly, grabbing her face in his hands and leaning down, kissing her softly. The pain in his chest disappeared, his body regaining its strength.

The kiss was short, but it was enough. And as they separated, Homura's eyes went wide as she felt her own flowers retreating from her lungs. 

"I love you." Weisz spoke, watching as Homura's eyes filled with tears.

She whimpered, quickly jumping into Weisz's arms and letting out a loud cry, her arms wrapped around his back so tightly Weisz thought she'd never let go.

He laughed, his own tears returning as he hugged her back, holding her close to him, lilacs and lilies laying around them.


End file.
